


Silent Snow

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow was a nice change from the rain they had gotten the week before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Snow

**Author's Note:**

> It was our first snowfall here and I wanted to do something winter related for these too as winter is also my favorite season. I really love the snow. Hope you enjoy!

The snow was a nice change from the rain they had gotten the week before. During the night and most of the day, the snow had coated the grounds of Kirmson City in a blanket of white which was a sight Joseph loved to see. He sat outside in the city park, hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee, the steam and his breath melding together and evaporating into the air. Around his neck was a warm green knitted scarf his mother made for him before he left Canada and his body heat was kept inside by a thick warm black coat. His glasses would fog up after each sip from the Styrofoam cup and though many were huddled close together, he was content to be sitting alone and enjoying the snow.

With another sip from his cup, the warm liquid warming his insides, his mind in memories of his old home, he hardly registered someone taking the spot next to him. There was a say of his name to get Joseph to snap his attention from his thoughts to his partner who joined him. He had his own cup of coffee, no doubt, and slightly warmer clothes for the colder weather, save his hands weren’t covered by anything. As normal, Joseph’s hands were covered by his iconic black gloves, but Sebastian’s hands were bare to the cold.  
His eyes flicked to his coffee then back to his partner before reaching over and taking Sebastian’s free hand into his own, squeezing it gently. Sebastian gave him a cocked eyebrow and glance before shaking his hand free. Feeling as if he’d done something wrong, their relationship still rather fresh, Joseph instantly snapped his hand back to his lap, head bowing and he blamed the cold for his rosy cheeks. He still didn’t know what Sebastian was comfortable with, after all, he hadn’t had any physical contact from anyone since Myra, but he’d rather not bring that up.

His first reaction to warm sliding around his waist was to back out of it, snapping his attention back to Sebastian then to the arm the older man had tried putting around him. Sebastian was looking at him, a mix between amusement and confusion and the cold wasn’t enough of an excuse this time for Joseph’s entire face turned a pink color but it faded as Sebastian scooted closer, this time slowly introducing his arm to curl around Joseph’s waist. They were both stiff, unsure of what to do next until Joseph’s lips parted in a warming laugh at how he reacted to such a touch and Sebastian’s deep chuckle followed soon after.

Moving closer to Sebastian, Joseph hand his partner hold his coffee before unwrapping the scarf from his neck. With a silent gesture to the item, Sebastian gave a short nod and Joseph wrapped the scarf around his older partner then back around himself. It was long enough to give them enough room to move but close enough to let Joseph lay into Sebastian’s side, taking back his coffee. With his free hand, Joseph wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist like Sebastian had and he rested his temple on Sebastian’s shoulder.

His black hair was spotted with flakes of white and damp but the pressure of having a kiss placed to his crown wasn’t obscured and his smile only grew and though he couldn’t see it, he knew Sebastian was smiling too.

They sat there for a long while, just watching the snow fall, drinking the warm coffee and huddling together. When it was time to finally go home, Sebastian surprised his partner by the goodbye kiss he hadn’t received before. Warm, deep, filled with the words Sebastian had a hard time saying nowadays but as Sebastian retreated to lay his forehead against Joseph’s, their eyes locking, Joseph’s arms around Sebastian’s neck and Sebastian’s around his waist, he knew that kiss meant more to him than any words and as the snow continued falling, they shared another kiss, one that said “I love you” a thousand times better than words themselves could ever hope to do.


End file.
